Thiol-terminated sulfur-containing compounds are known to be well-suited for use in various applications, such as aerospace sealant compositions, which is due, in large part, to their fuel-resistant nature upon cross-linking. Other desirable properties for aerospace sealant compositions include low temperature flexibility, long application time (the time during which the sealant remains usable), short curing time (the time required to reach a predetermined strength) and high-temperature resistance, among others. Sealant compositions exhibiting at least some of these characteristics and containing thiol-terminated sulfur-containing compounds are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,466,963, 4,366,307, 4,609,762, 5,225,472, 5,912,319, 5,959,071, 6,172,179, 6,232,401, 6,372,849 and 6,509,418.
Nevertheless, a need in the art exists for polythioether polymers that may be used in curable compositions that can exhibit acceptable properties for aerospace compositions, such as aerospace coating or sealant compositions, while potentially having a reduced manufacturing and/or application cost as compared to prior art compositions exhibiting similar properties.